Pickles Envy
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Pickles has a big surprise  in his pants .  LEMON.


Another show, another drink. Another solo, another fuck. Another girl, another martini. Another martini, another Jack. Another Jack, another Coke. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.  
>Pickles' head pounded even before he groggily opened his eyes. He tried to think back to what happened a few hours before but it was sketchy at best. The show was last night (last week?) and it was in Italy (Russia?). He had three drinks (cases?) when he returned home and fell asleep in his bed (on their meeting table?) around 3 a.m. (fuck if he knew).<br>Without opening his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
>"Mother douche-bags," he muttered.<p>

"You, uh, had a rough night," said a familiar voice.  
>Even with closed eyes the drummer matched the voice to the bands front man.<p>

"What the feck happened last night?"  
>"We drank more after the show and you sort of drank too much."<br>Pickles chuckled. To him there was never 'too much'.  
>"Where did I pass out?" the redhead asked.<br>"On the couch," Nathan said, "But we had a klokateer bring you to your room."  
>Pickles slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment before the blobs of color he saw turned to an actual picture. Just like Nathan said; he was in his room, with the larger man sitting on the side of his bed.<br>"So why are you here, dood?" Pickles asked.  
>"You were, uh, really hammered and I wanted to… be sure you were ok."<br>Pickles once again chuckled, a lopsided grin hung on his face.  
>"What about us not givin' a shit 'bout each other?"<br>Nathan rubbed the back of his thick neck.  
>"Last night, you were really wasted."<br>"Heh, what else is new?"  
>"No, I mean <em>really<em> wasted."  
>"Again, what else is new, chief?"<br>Nathan looked down at his knees. He was embarrassed. He wasn't even sure why he was in Pickles' room. Well that's not true. He did know. The raven haired man clenched his fist and just said what he had to say: "You got shitfaced stripped naked and gave Toki a fucking lap dance…!"  
>Pickles was no longer grinning. His goofy grin was exchanged for horrified, bulging eyes.<br>"WHET THE FECK!"  
>Nathan sighed and looked away from his band mate.<br>"You being so shitfaced you mistake an equally shitfaced Toki as a woman, I guess with his long hair and all. But damn he's a lightweight compared to you so he was about to black out."  
>Throwing his head into his hands, Pickles asked with dread, "Who saw?"<br>"Me. That's it."  
>Quickly, the drummer brought his head back up and looked at Nathan.<br>"Just you?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Pickles sighed deeply in relief.  
>"Oh thank Gad."<br>"What do you mean 'thank God'? I saw you give Toki a fucking lap dance!" a very shocked Nathan explained.  
>"Well, heh," Pickles chuckled for a moment, "Murderface or Skwisgaar would never let me live it down. But you're not like that, Nat' an."<br>"Not like that," Nathan repeated quietly.  
>There was an uneasy silence. Pickles looked at his band mate, unsure of what was the matter.<br>"Hey, Nat'an? You ok?" he asked.

"It's just, uh, when you were… giving it to Toki…"  
>"Oh, Gad! <em>Please<em> tell me a dance is all I did!"  
>"Yea, yea, that's it," Nathan said quickly, but resumed more slowly, "I just… noticed something about you."<br>"Whet?"  
>Nathan bit his lip. Well damn. This was awkward.<br>"You have a giant dick!"  
>Shit.<br>Nathan's eyes were huge and his face reddened. He could honestly not believe he just said that. Only a few hours before he couldn't even believe he thought that once he saw Pickles shoving his ass on Toki's lap.  
>Pickles was silent. He was uncomfortable, but looked almost like Nathan had blown some sort of secret.<br>"… It is… pretty impressive," said Pickles, trying to find some humor in the situation, "Wouldn't think lil' me could have a monster?"  
>Nathan couldn't help but release a gravely-voiced chuckle.<br>"N-no, I wouldn't of guessed…not that I think about it!" Nathan exclaimed, "Murderface is who thinks of dick all day!" he added for emphasis.  
>This made Pickles laugh a bit more. He was really finding this whole scene comical. Why? Maybe there was a little rum (and coke?) left in his system.<br>"The groupies love it," Pickles admitted with a grin.  
>"I bet," Nathan said.<br>While Pickles grinned, Nathan frowned. The bigger man almost looked… disappointed.  
>"What's wrong, Nat'an?"<br>"I just, err, thought that I had the biggest… you know."  
>Shut up, Nathan. Shut up, Nathan, Shut up, Nathan.<p>

"Oh," Pickles said, suddenly realizing how the conversation had gone south (figuratively and literally) and running a hand through his dreads, "I'm sure you got a doozy of yer own!"  
>"I'm big, but you're huge."<br>Nathan thought to himself. Why did it matter? Why did he bring it up? Did it matter? No! Nathan was a big man, plenty big enough.  
>"Sorry I made this gay as hell, Pickles. I was just…"<br>"Jealous?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Pickles was feeling better. Nathan lived like the pinnacle of gods. Let's face it; front men generally get more appreciation than drummer. Pickles could admit, to himself, there were times he wished he was Nathan. But he wasn't. So he never let it eat at him. Still, it was nice to know that he had something to be envious of. As a sign of no weird feelings, the redhead scooted over and placed a hand on Nathan's broad shoulder.  
>"… How big?"<br>" 'Bout 9 n' a quarter."  
>"Fuck."<br>Pickles snorted a little, "That's whet a lot of the girls say."  
>Nathan swallowed hard and began to daydream a bit. He thought of last night. It was only him, Pickles and Toki. Toki, about to pass out, was muttering some Norwegian shit and Pickles just began to strip. For a second, Nathan thought they were about to go all the way and fuck right there. But it didn't go that far. Laughing hysterically and damn near unable to stand, Pickles undid his pants and dropped his underwear. Sloppily and with the last bit of strength he had, Toki grabbed Pickles' shirt and yanked it so it got caught behind his head, exposing Pickles' freckled chest. Frozen, Nathan watched as Toki sank out of consciousness while Pickles danced around and rubbed all over the younger mans lap. His dick was huge. Flaccid, it flopped around and bumped its owners' leg with every few movements Pickles made.<br>"Nat'an? Nat'an!"  
>Nathan snapped out of his daydream and flinched, shaking Pickles' hand off his shoulder.<br>"… You were thinkin' of last night," Pickles said quietly.  
>"I'm sorry!" roared Nathan, who quickly got up off the bed, "I thought I was the biggest man! I mean, Skwisgaar is average as much as he hates it; Toki barely uses it and Murderface? His dick is so mangled I wouldn't want it if it was 12 inches!"<br>Pickles was stunned. Was it all over jealously? Honestly, the drummer didn't even think about it very much. He thought for a moment. He had an idea. One he would probably regret unless large quantities of alcohol could be consumed immediately afterwards.  
>"If you want it, dood," Pickles said, loud enough to draw Nathan's gaze, "Then come look."<br>Once Nathan was turned back in the direction of the bed, Pickles lay down and slid his underwear down. His flaccid cock rested on his right leg before Pickles took it into his hand. Sprawled on his bed, his legs hanging over the side, he began to masturbate.  
>"Pickles what the fuck are you doing!" Nathan exclaimed.<br>With his signature grin, Pickles said, in a grunt, "If yer jealous of me soft, yer gonna be plain pissed off at me hard."  
>Nathan felt paralyzed as he watched Pickles penis slowly become fully erect. True to his word, Pickles pickle was clearly over nine inches. The foreskin slid back and a pinkish bulb appeared for the world (Nathan) to see. Some hippie sexologist with a name like Winnie Rainboweagle would probably describe it as 'beautiful'.<br>"Come on," Pickles growled as he closed his eyes as tried to picture something dirty.  
>As Pickles writhed and moaned, Nathan could feel himself becoming erect. The monster in Pickles' pants started to look… attractive to the dark haired man. The drummer was getting louder and jerking himself harder. Nathan couldn't take it anymore. Silently, he walked over to the bed, got on his knees and began to suck. Pickles' eyes flew open and he tried to look over his gut at the man giving him head. He smirked, removed his hands and let Nathan to all the work.<br>This was totally new for him. Never had Nathan Explosion sucked cock. Never had Nathan Explosion ever thought about sucking cock. Never had Nathan Explosion ever even wanted a man to suck his cock. But there he was, Nathan Explosion, sucking cock.  
>Nathan slowly rose and fell on the swollen flesh. Caressing each centimeter with his tongue, Nathan enjoyed the new sensation. Once he brought his lips to the tip, he made a tight O around the glands.<br>"Ah- ah! Nat'an!" exclaimed Pickles, who gripped the bed sheets.  
>Encouraged by the moaning, the black haired man tried to take more in his mouth, but he couldn't take all of it, there was just too much. A long length and decent girth, it seemed like it never ended. And yet, he tried. Nathan took as much as he could, and when he couldn't slip another inch into his mouth, he removed Pickles from his mouth and licked around. A tongue slathering his cock and warm saliva dripping down the length and between his balls, Pickles enjoyed every second.<br>As Nathan sucked and licked, he couldn't help but notice how vulnerable Pickles was. He was just lying on his bed, eyes closed and fantasying about who knows who. Nathan sucked on Pickles' tip like a baby on the bottle. The light tugging sent throbbing vibrations through the redhead's body.  
>Carefully, Nathan began to undo his pants. Pickles heard Nathan's zipper go down. Opening one eye, Pickles did his best to glance over at his band mate who bobbed up and down. The drummer knew what was about to happen. But if being blown by Nathan was this good, maybe getting totally gay with him would be fine too.<p>

Once Nathan's pants and underwear was down, he stood up, gently pulling Pickles up.  
>"So you gonna feck me?" Pickles asked, grinning.<br>Nathan narrowed his eyes and smiled rather wickedly, "Yup."  
>"In that drawer," Pickles said and pointed to his nightstand, "Grab the sex jelly."<br>The vocalist yanked the drawer open, almost taking the entire thing out. Inside was a small bottle of lube, about half empty. After flipping the cap open, Nathan squished the bottle and rubbed a glob of the lube over Pickles' opening.  
>"Mm-mhmm like that," Pickles moaned as Nathan rubbed his large thumb and forefinger over the tight flesh.<br>The large man couldn't help but enjoy the satisfaction he was giving the smaller man. He continued to rub the area until he was satisfied it was somewhat prepared. Next, Nathan coated his own dick with the lubrication and pressed his tip inside his band mate.  
>"Ah-augh!" Pickles gasped, "Go- go easy on me, Nat'an. I have a big dick, not a big ass!"<br>Nathan laughed out loud. Total mood killer.  
>Once he was done laughing, Nathan gently pushed himself inside his band mate. It was tight, very, very tight. Dare Nathan say tighter than anyone he had ever been inside of. He pushed until he was about half way inside. Pickles' face was red and contorted in some combination of pain and pleasure. Gripping the sheets, his pink knuckles were white.<br>Slowly, Nathan pulled himself and pushed back in. He was being careful, this was new for both of them. He began slowly, but after a few thrusts Nathan was able to push harder. He put his hips into it and really began to enjoy the tight orifice engulfing his manhood. The smaller man squirmed and moaned as he felt the deep penetration. He enjoyed the force being bestowed upon him.  
>"God damn, Pickles," Nathan said through gritted teeth, "I'm gonna cum..!"<br>"Well go ahead, big guy," said Pickles, red faced and panting.  
>Nathan took Pickles' queue to heart and slammed his large erection deep inside the redhead. The thick flesh penetrated the tight hole deeply and right as Nathan felt the surge of orgasmic, he pulled his girth out and sprayed his warm semen on the stomach of his well hung partner.<br>The vocalist fell on the bed next to Pickles, the last few drops of semen leaving his body. He was panting as he looked over at his handwork, Pickles smiling with a layer of Explosion DNA on his freckled gut.  
>"Alright, Nat'an," Pickles said, sitting upright.<br>The semen slid down Pickles' body. The drummer went inside his drawer and pulled out a napkin and cleaned up the white mess.  
>"Alright, Nat'an," Pickles repeated, this time moving off the bed and kneeling down like Nathan had done for him.<br>Pickles kissed the side of Nathan's erect penis before going down and licking the front mans balls.  
>"Fuck, Pickles!" exclaimed Nathan.<br>"Heh, I thought you'd like this," Pickles said suavely.  
>The drummer continued to lick around the balls of the larger man until he maneuvered his tongue to the front mans opening.<br>"No fucking way are you putting that inside me," Nathan said seriously as Pickles began to rim him.  
>"You did me and now I'm doing you," Pickles said, a matter-of-fact.<p>

Nathan grumbled, but being licked and feeling Pickles insert a finger felt amazing. Pickles made sure Nathan was ready, including adding lube to both the hole and the pole. He could feel the larger man twitch with anticipation every time Pickles brought something near the sensitive area.  
>With as much care as he could muster, Pickles slipped his nine and some odd incher inside. Nathan's eyes were shut hard and he tried to relax as Pickles inched in and out. It was hard and at first painful. It felt like every time he had Pickles entirely inside the redhead would add more. Pickles could feel how he stretched Nathan. He continued to push and pump, keeping his movements quick. He was concentrating. He wanted to cum hard just like Nathan did. The redhead went from quick bursts to slow penetration when he felt himself come close.<br>"You want it inside or out?" Pickles asked as he slammed balls deep.  
>Nathan seemed to think for a moment before muttering what sounded like 'outside'. Maybe he said doubtside? Mountside? Mountside sounded like a sex position.<br>"You got it, chief!" Pickles exclaimed as he pulled himself out of Nathan and positioned his cock over Nathan's stomach. Without a moment to spare, the drummer wrapped his dominant hand around his cock and jerked harder and harder until he felt his white crème shoot and land on Nathan's stomach and chest.  
>Pickles joined Nathan on the bed, once again lying next to this band mate.<br>"I can't believe we just fucked," said Nathan in a mumble.  
>"Crazy story," Pickles replied.<br>"I'm not telling anyone," said Nathan seriously.  
>"Me neither," Pickles agreed, "But hey! You got my cock. Some groupies would kill for that."<br>Nathan looked over and couldn't help but smile at the bands drummer. This was met by Pickles' lopsided smile which hung on his orgasm-fatigued face.


End file.
